The use of awnings to provide shade and cover is well known in the art. Awnings have been used as coverings since Roman times. Currently, awnings provide a high quality and decorative curb appeal to homes, offices or commercial establishments. Typically, awning frames are made of aluminum or steel, and manufactured installed by local manufacturing companies. Examples of awnings, frames and installation methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,740,044; 7,730,924; 7,728,542; 7,699,091; 7,628,194; 7,604,036; 7,568,491; 7,556,079; 7,302,988; 7,281,560; 7,207,369; 7,065,934, 7,044,189; 6,938,389; 6,446,917; 6,315,025; 6,267,130; 6,142,438; 6,032,909; 5,819,830; 5,562,143; 5,148,640; and 4,821,987; all of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by specific reference for all purposes.
However, current awning systems are complex, and difficult and expensive to mount, both for the initial installation and subsequent replacement. Accordingly, what is needed is a device and system to inexpensively and easily mount and replace awnings by the homeowner or user.